Finalle of a Happy Life
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Definition Of Happiness'. It's the epilogue of the story and the finalle of a happy life. Hope you like it.


The Epilogue

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I would write an epilogue for the story but I decided to write as I was hearing a very nice but sad song. I warn you that it will be a little sad. So, I decided to update it as a one-shot story in order to keep my story with a happy end. Thank you very much for your reviews, the favourites, the follows and your support through this story. They really meant a lot to me and helped me to write this lovely story. You gave me a very nice surprise with your reviews as it's my first story that has so many reviews. Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine.**

It was raining for the last two weeks as if it wasn't going to rain for the next year. If you walked through the gardens of the houses, the cottages you could see the bright colours of the nature. The rain was helping every flower, every plant, every tree, every bush to gather the water into its roots, to grow up and show its brightest colours. Although, the rain was helping them to grow the people were afraid that soon all this water would destroy everything. They were afraid that the lakes, the rivers would overflow and destroy everything that was near to them.

As she was sitting in her armchair, that was next to the bed and next to the window, she was looking outside the window the rain and the nature with its bright colours. She turned her head to look at her husband who was lying asleep in the bed when she heard a groan coming from him. She knew very well that his sleep wasn't restful as it should be and it was shown on his face with his pained expressions. He had a serious heart attack two years and was in hospital for two weeks so the doctor could take care of him. Richard had explained to them that he had to take it easy because his heart was weak and his age wasn't helping very much in that matter.

She knew that it wasn't his heart that was causing him the pain but it was that blasted cold that he had caught. He was in that bed for almost two weeks now. He had a very high fever that they had managed to break down after the third day, he still had that cough that was causing all his body to ache and his breathing wasn't very good. The doctor had ordered at least two weeks bed rest in order to recover fully because of his weak heart. She reached out and took his hands into her own hands. She kissed the back of his hand as her tears started falling and landing on their hands.

As she watched him sleeping restless she knew that he wouldn't live much longer. He had become to feel very tired, especially after his heart attack two years ago. He had started to fall apart something that saddened his family very much. He enjoyed spending time with his wife, his daughters and grandchildren but he knew that he was getting older and he wouldn't live much longer. He wasn't fighting that blasted cold as he knew that he will lose in the end. He knew that Elsie wasn't going to leave his side for one second and it made him sad because he was feeling like a burden for her. He tried to keep back his own tears as he felt her tears falling on their hands.

Elsie was trying hard to keep her sobs and cries silent but she couldn't manage that as they were getting louder. She was shaking as she was crying with his hand in her own hands. She didn't want to wake him up even if his sleep was restless. He wanted every second of rest he could get. She knew that his end was nearing but she wasn't ready to let him yet. After that episode in the dining room where he collapsed she knew that he would leave first from his heart, because he was so stubborn. She was even more afraid after his heart attack two years ago. "Elsie… Please don't cry, my love.", his voice was a whisper that broke the silence.

Elsie lifted her head immediately upon hearing his voice and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I woke you up. I'm so sorry, Charles.", it was difficult for her to see the strong tall butler so weak and small in that bed.

He shook his head and offered her a small warm smile. "I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't sleep.", he admitted to his wife. He wasn't sleeping but he had kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to stop her from showing her feelings. He knew very well that she was keeping her feelings very well hidden inside her, she always did that and it was good for her to break down. "I am so sorry, Elsie.", he watched as her teary eyes looked at him in confusion. "We should be sitting together in our sitting room in each other arms with the fire warming the room, our cups of tea in our hands and watching the rain from the window. Instead of that I am lying in this bed ill and you are taking care of me.", his own tears started falling from his eyes. "I am so sorry, my love. I shouldn't be such a burden for you.", he let the tears that he was keeping inside to finally get out.

She was shaking his head upon hearing his words. "No, my handsome man. You weren't, aren't and won't be a burden for me never.", her own tears were falling. "I am your wife, Charles Carson. It is my job to take care of you. Remember, Charles. _In sickness and in health._ Our vows on our wedding day. You took care of me every time I had a cold or when I had my health scare years ago. Now it is my turn to take care of you.", she hadn't let his hand for one second as they were speaking.

"I love you so much, Elsie Carson!", he said with the warmest and widest smile.

"I love you so much, Charles Carson!", she said offering him the warmest and widest smile as well and then kissed him on the lips. At that moment a thunder was heard and Elsie turned to see from the window startled. A few moments later she turned to look at her husband and found him with eyes closed and a smile on his face looking very peaceful. She didn't want to wake him up but it was time for lunch and he had to eat. She started shaking him in order to wake him up but he wasn't moving. "Charles?", she was worried and started shaking him a bit harder. "Charles, wake up! Please wake up, my love.", he wasn't moving at all. "Charleeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!", she screamed for the whole world to hear her.

Abigail, Rose's oldest daughter was living with her grandparents the last two weeks to look after them as she knew that her grandmother wouldn't leave her grandfather for one second. She had stayed despite her grandmother's protest so she could cook for them, wash the clothes and clean the house. She was in the kitchen preparing a tray for her grandfather when she heard Elsie's scream and the plate she was holding landed on the floor. She rushed to her grandparents' bedroom to see what happened and found her grandmother crying over her grandfather's motionless body. She just stood there without moving in shock for a few moments. She moved quickly to her grandmother and Elsie upon seeing her granddaughter hugged her tightly. "He's gone, Abigail! He left me!", she was crying now in the girl's arms uncontrollably.

Abigail just stood there holding her grandmother and comforting her by rubbing soothing circles on her back. After she stopped crying, Abigail helped her to sit down in the armchair. She was worried about her grandmother when she saw her looking outside the window like a lost person. She rushed out of the room and into the sitting room to call her parents. She returned to the bedroom after a few moments and Elsie was still looking outside the window.

Half an hour later Rose, Christine and Charlotte along with their husbands and the doctor arrived at the cottage. Charlotte was six months pregnant and the moment she entered her parents' bedroom she fainted in her husband's arms. The doctor confirmed them about Charles' death but he was getting worried about Elsie. They didn't manage to get her out of the room until the next morning for the funeral. The doctor had given her something to keep her calm. She hadn't cried once since her first break down when she had discovered that her husband died. Abigail decided with her parents' permission to stay at the cottage to take care of her grandmother.

**/-00-/**

She would sit for hours in the armchair looking outside the window and she was feeling tired she would lie down on the bed and look at the ceiling. She wasn't sleeping or eating properly. She had lost a lot of weight and she had dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't the same person anymore. Something inside her died the day Charles died and it was buried with him. It was end of February. For the last three months she hadn't changed her routine. She would sit in the armchair looking outside the window or lie down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She would eat one time every day and sleep only for a few hours and wake up crying.

She was sitting in her armchair looking outside the window when the phone rang and Abigail went to answer it. A cry was heard through the house that made Elsie to wake up and rush to the sitting room. She watched as her granddaughter put down the telephone and turned slowly to look at her. "Aunt Charlotte is in labor but she is having problems. Mum said that she may die along with the baby.", she was taken by surprise as she watched her grandmother putting on her coat, not bothering with gloves or a hat. "It's raining outside, granny.", she said to her grandmother but she saw how worried she was. She walked quickly, put on her coat, took her bag and her umbrella.

The two of them were walking quickly in the rain towards Charlotte's house. Everyone was surprised to see Elsie standing in front of them, worry written all over her face. They watched as Elsie took off her coat and rushed into the bedroom when they heard Charlotte's cries through the house. An hour later in the doorway of the sitting room appeared Elsie with a baby in her arms. She had a smile on her face for the first time since Charles' death. She walked towards her son-in-law, Harold who had stood up the moment she appeared with the baby. "You have a beautiful healthy daughter.", she informed him as she handed him the baby very careful. "Charlotte is weak because this young lady was a little stubborn but she is going to be fine.", she answered his unsaid question and smiled reassuringly before looking at her new granddaughter

**/-00-/**

A few months later, in a very sunny day they were having the christening. Charlotte and Harold had decided to name their daughter Rachel and as her godparents Sybil and George. They were very glad to be the godparents of that little angel and their parents had agreed with them. As they left the church Elsie looked at the cemetery and was lost in her thoughts. Charlotte noticed what her mother was looking and made a decision. "Mum, I would like to visit my father's grave to introduce him his granddaughter.", Elsie smiled sadly at her daughter and nodded without saying a word.

Mother and daughter started walking towards the cemetery and Charles' grave while only Rose and Christine followed them, the others just stayed there outside the church watching them. Tears started falling from the four women's eyes as they reached the grave. Elsie hadn't gone to visit her husband since the funeral and it was the first time she saw the stone.

_Charles Edward Carson_

_Beloved husband, father  
and grandfather_

_15-5-1859  
20-11-1948_

She let her tears fall as she read the stone for the third time. As she was watching her daughters kneeling down and talking to their father she remembered the past. She had fallen in love with the handsome butler the day she arrived at Downton as the head housemaid. Only two years later she was promoted to housekeeper and the two of them started talking more and sharing a cup of tea or a glass of wine or brandy in the evenings upon talking about different subjects. She had declared his love for her at the Christmas Servants Ball of the year 1909. On the first night of the year 1910 he asked her to marry him but he had to court her properly first before getting married. Their wedding day was one of the happiest days of her life. She was so happy when they had met the twins and she knew that they would be together for many years to come. She was so hurt when she had lost the baby without even knowing that she was pregnant. She had done everything she could with the help of her husband and her daughters in order to bring the baby alive in the world. They were so happy when Charlotte was born. She remembered the twins first love and heartache. The days her daughters got married and had their own children.

Suddenly, she was brought back with three hands resting on her own hands. She smiled sadly at her daughters and kissed them on their cheeks. Elsie promised to visit her husband every week and bring him flowers. She would tell her grandchildren stories about their grandfather, especially to the youngest who hadn't the chance to get to know him very well. She had a happy life with her husband and she had discovered the mistake she had made upon closing herself up the day Charlotte gave birth to her daughter, her little angel. The four women walked back to the others and all together returned to the house for the big party. The end of the day found Elsie sitting in the sitting room with baby Rachel in her arms and all her grandchildren sitting around her. She was telling them stories of their grandfather and sang softly to them. She chuckled silently when she discovered that they had fallen asleep in her sitting room. She didn't do anything but stayed there and closed her eyes letting the memories of the past to come.

Elisabeth Mary Hughes Carson died ten years later at the age of 96 on Christmas day surrounded by her daughters, her sons and her grandchildren. A wide smile was on her peaceful face as she left the world to be rejoined with her husband in heaven. They were together once more taking care of their family with their love.

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much for your support through this story! You are my encouragement and my inspiration! Waiting for your reviews! **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
